Berryleaf as "Anne Maria" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:28 Berryleaf 68fe4516@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.254.69.22 has joined #anniversary 15:28 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Berryleaf! Thanks for trying out. 15:28 <@TDIFan13> You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:28 Dakota and Anne Maria 15:28 <@TDIFan13> Great. 15:28 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Anne Maria, and then you can audition for Dakota right after. 15:28 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:29 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Berryleaf/Auditions 15:29 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 15:29 <@TDIFan13> Do you (Anne Maria) intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:30 Eh, pretty much. Like the auditions said, she didn't get a lot of screentime, but I definitely like to be in the picture, so if I do end up playing her she'll probs be a bit more visible. Not much else from that. 15:30 <@TDIFan13> Awesome! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? 15:30 <@TDIFan13> If so, whom? 15:31 Possibly. I'd be open for anything, honestly. Girls or boys. 15:31 I have no specific persons who I want her to be with, though. 15:31 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:31 No. 15:32 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Anne Maria. Your partner for this scene is Dawn. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:32 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Dawn13 15:32 Berryleaf has changed nick to AnneMaria72 15:32 * Dawn13 sits inside the girls' cabin talking to a bird. 15:32 <+Dawn13> What's that, little one? 15:32 <+Dawn13> Evil is lurking? 15:33 *enters the cabin* Hey, psycho. Whatchu doin? 15:33 * Dawn13 watches the bird fly out of the window. 15:33 <+Dawn13> :o 15:33 That bird can't talk, ya know. 15:33 <+Dawn13> Of course it can't talk to ME! 15:33 <+Dawn13> But I can read people's auras. 15:33 <+Dawn13> And yours reads like an open book. 15:33 Den...your admittin' you've got some screws loose. 15:34 <+Dawn13> No, I can really read auras. 15:34 <+Dawn13> Something about your soul... 15:34 <+Dawn13> It's very... 15:34 <+Dawn13> Purple. 15:34 You sure you ain't jus lookin at my eyeliner, vampire chick? 15:35 <+Dawn13> Purple represents anger! 15:35 <+Dawn13> There's a lot of rage concentrated inside you. 15:35 <+Dawn13> Sometimes it can develop into evil, which is more of a fuchsia color. 15:35 Pfft. I dunno what you're talkin' about...but you should shut yo mouth! 15:35 <+Dawn13> Hey! 15:35 <+Dawn13> I'm only trying out to look out for you. 15:36 Yea, sure moon freak. You're just lookin' for gossip to tell your little creature features. 15:36 I ain't buyin' it. 15:36 <+Dawn13> A great darkness is surrounding you! 15:36 <+Dawn13> If you stay on the island, disaster WILL befall you. 15:37 Blah, blah blah. You're all talk, toots. 15:37 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:37 AnneMaria72 has changed nick to Berryleaf 15:37 Okay, coolio. 15:37 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Dakota, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions